Mamá
by YueMoonLuna
Summary: Sally quiere una mamá, sin embargo Slenderman no se siente seguro de querer un compromiso tan serio, ¿Que hará Sally para obtener lo que desea? y ¿Como reaccionaran los demas "hijos" de Slender?... Este es un Slender x OC
1. Chapter 1

Bien, Bien, Bien, este es mi segundo fic y espero que sea mejor que el primero (que aún está en curso), para los que se encuentran leyendo mi otro fic les digo que no pienso dejarlo de lado, solo que esto se me ocurrió de repente y tuve que escribirlo.

Los personajes de creepy pasta no me pertenecen por lo que los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

.

.

.

**Mamá (prologo)**

Sally se encontraba en la gran sala de estar de la mansión de Slenderman, veía como Ben jugaba un nuevo juego que había adquirido recientemente, pero realmente sus pensamientos (los de Sally, ante cualquier duda) se encontraban en otro sitio, recordaba como era su vida antes de los sucesos ocurridos con su tío, tenía en mente como era tener un papá y una mamá; ella era muy feliz con su actual familia, tenía muchos hermanos, hermanas, un inigualable padre e inclusive tenía un perro, pero sentía que algo le faltaba para completar su linda y retorcida familia.

– Oye Ben… ¿Tu tenías mamá antes de ser un fantasma verdad?

– Si, la tenía.

Respondió el sin dejar de ver ni un segundo el videojuego.

– ¿Y la extrañas?

– A veces, ¿De qué van tus preguntas?

– mmm… yo también extraño a mi mamá, ¿No te gustaría tener otra mamá?

Ben pauso el juego y miro a Sally desconcertado.

– No lo sé, no creo… de cualquier forma esas cosas las deciden los padres, en este caso eso lo debería decidir Slender y no creo que el este siquiera considerando el buscar una pareja, mucho menos una madre para nosotros, además es muy difícil que alguien soporte vivir con nosotros, de hecho no creo que haya mujer en el mundo creepy que desee echarse el paquetote que esta familia representa.

Ben volvió su vista al juego y siguió con sus cosas, Sally quedo un poco triste por lo que el acababa de decirle pero de todas formas subió hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Slenderman, delicadamente toco la puerta y espero respuesta.

– ¿Quién es?

Se escuchó la adormilada voz de Slender.

– Soy Sally.

– Adelante, ¿Qué ocurre?

Sally entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ella, después se sento junto a él en la cama y lo abrazo.

– Papi Slender…¿Te puedo pedir algo?

El le regreso el abrazo y revolvió su cabello.

– Lo que quieras.

–Quiero…quiero… ¡Quiero una mamá!

Slenderman casi se fue de espaldas al escuchar la petición de la pequeña.

– Sally los niños de tu edad piden hermanitos o una mascota, no una mamá.

– Yo ya tengo muchos hermanos y hermanas y también tengo a Smile dog, no necesito más, yo quiero una mamá.

– Pero Sally… eso es muy complicado, hace mucho tiempo que no salgo con ninguna mujer… no puedo darte una mamá.

– Pero si no te estoy pidiendo que salgas con mujeres yo solo quiero una mamá.

– ¡Sally!

– P-pero, pero…

– Pero nada Sally, no puedo acceder a tu petición, lo siento.

Sally salió corriendo de la habitación, bajo las escaleras de caracol mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas, ella siguió corriendo hasta el portal que conducía al mundo humano, ya en este, se detuvo frente a un parque en el que se encontraban muchos niños, todos acompañados de sus madres.

¿Porque ellos pueden tener una mamá y yo no?, no es justo, si yo no tengo una mamá nadie debería tener.

Sally entro en crisis y comenzó a matar a todas las personas que se encontraban en el parque, hasta que alguien la tomo de la cintura la cargo y se la llevo corriendo de la sanguinaria escena, la persona se detuvo en un callejón, bajo a Sally y le susurró al oído.

– No digas nada, los policías no deben tardar en llega, tenemos que salir de aquí sin testigos.

¿Fin?

.

.

.

Bueno, este es solo el prólogo de esta historia, espero haber despertado el interés y las ganas de seguir leyéndolo en ustedes queridos lectores, bueno hasta pronto nos leemos bye…


	2. Capitulo 1

Bueno sin mucho que decir aviso que esto es lo que pasó en creepy city después de que Sally se fuese. Y otra cosa importante en este fic Jeff y otros chicos "hijos de Slenderman" tienen quince años o menos.

Los personajes de Creepy pasta no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

**Mamá Cap 1.1**

Slenderman se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor reflexionando sobre lo que Sally le había pedido cuando Jeff lo saco de sus pensamientos agitado frenético sus manos frente a él.

– Hey Slendy!, ¿Qué te pasa?

– Vete Jeff, no tengo cabeza para tus tonterías.

– Jmp, no es necesaria la agresividad, solo venía a contarte que tus dos raros hermanos llamaron para avisar que te esperan en la taberna de Soe´m.

– ¿Mis hermanos?, bien… tal vez ellos puedan ayudarme.

Slenderman salió de la casa y camino pensativo por las oscuras calles de creepy city hasta que llegó a la taberna. Dentro observo que Splendorman y Trenderman lo saludaban desde una mesa en el fondo.

– Llegas tarde Slendy.

Menciono Splendorman con su trivial sonrisa.

– Elegantemente tarde.

Puntualizo Trenderman mientras se observaba las uñas de las manos.

– Lo lamento pero, había olvidado nuestra pequeña "reunión familiar".

Se disculpó Slender mientras se sentaba frente a ellos y se aflojaba ligeramente la corbata.

– No importa Slend, ahora solo faltan los otros dos.

Dijo Trenderman mientras seguía observándose las uñas.

– ¿Otros dos?

Cuestiono Slender rascándose un poco la cabeza.

– ¿No te mencione que invite a Zalgo y al tío Ofenderman?

Se apresuró a responder Splendorman.

– De hecho lo olvidaste.

– Oh!, bueno no importa, ahora lo sabes y no deben tardar en llegar.

– Mientras tanto cuéntanos Slend, ¿Por qué tan pensativo?

Pregunto el hermano medio. (Trenderman según este fic)

– Bueno… tengo un problema con Sally, ella… quiere una mamá y yo… siento que no estoy en condición para tener pareja, además, desde que me volví tutor, entrenador y padre de tiempo completo no he salido con ninguna mujer.

Splendorman y Trenderman miraron a Slender sorprendidos, después se observaron mutuamente y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

– ¿¡De qué demonios se ríen!? , ¡Esto es serio carajo!

– Oh! vamos Slendy, no puedes tener problemas con eso, y si realmente los tienes no te preocupes yo puedo organizar un par de citas a ciegas para ti, conozco a muchas demonios, espectros, vampiras, mujeres lobo, trolls y hadas que podrían ser buen partido para ti.

– Y yo seré tu asesor de imagen, también podemos pedirle al tío Ofender y a Zalgo que te den consejos de conquista.

– No se ofendan pero, rechazare su oferta, no quiero un cambio de imagen, tampoco quiero citas a ciegas y mucho menos aceptare consejos de ese par de depravados.

– Slendy!, no por ser el mayor creas que siempre tienes la razón, danos una oportunidad, te podrías sorprender y al final feliz ser.

– Tus rimas no me harán cambiar de opinión Splendor.

– Pero Slend, piensa en Sally, y en las demás bestias a los que llamas hijos, creo que necesitan una figura materna, más ahora que tus hijas comienzan a convertirse en "señoritas" o algo así, acaso ya has platicado con ellas los temas sobre la "Regla" o el "como vienen los bebés al mundo".

– ¡Oye más respeto con mi hijos! Y bueno no he hablado de "eso" con ellas… y es que… no lo sé… sigo sin estar cómodo con lo de las citas a ciegas.

Slenderman recargo sus codos sobre la mesa y cubrió su "rostro" con sus manos, en ese preciso momento Ofenderman y Zalgo llegaron, dejando sobre la mesa una botella de Vodka y varios vasos para servirlo, y procedieron a sentarse uno a cada lado de Slender.

Los recién llegados miraron a Slenderman y se miraron entre ellos con cierta malicia, de repente las luces se apagaron y en el escenario de la taberna aparecieron Jeff y Ben con una guitarra y una trompeta respectivamente.

Zalgo: Amigo que te pasa estas llorando.

Ofenderman: Seguro es por desdenes de mujeres.

Splendorman: No hay golpe más mortal para los hombres.

Trenderman: Que el llanto y el desprecio de esos seres.

Zalgo: Amigo voy a darte un buen consejo.

Ofenderman: Si quieres disfrutar de sus placeres.

Splendorman: Consigue una pistola si es que quieres.

Trenderman: O cómprate una daga si prefieres.

Zalgo: Y vuélvete asesino de mujeres.

– ¡Ya soy un asesino!

– No nos interrumpas sobrino.

Ofenderman: ¡Mátalas!

Splendorman: Con una sobredosis de ternura.

Trenderman: Asfíxialas con besos y dulzuras.

Zalgo: Contágialas de todas tus locuras.

Ofenderman: ¡Mátalas!

Slender se levantó furioso de la mesa y la golpeo con ambos puños haciendo que el cuarteto se callase y las luces se volviesen a encender.

– ¡Cállense de una buena vez!, no me están ayudando en nada, además soy un hombre de familia y no tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas de estar escuchando sus pendejadas. ¡Jeff, Ben, vámonos de aquí!... ¿¡Que hacen ustedes aquí!?

– Ellos dijeron que nos iban a pagar.

Se escudó Ben, mirando a Zalgo y a Ofenderman.

– Pero mira Slendy trajimos el carro.

Dijo Jeff con una Sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, Slenderman salió del lugar para ver el auto que estaba chocado, sin un neumático, incendiándose y a punto de estallar.

– Era un clásico…

Dijo Slender con la "mirada" perdida en el automóvil mientras este estallaba.

– Tú lo has dicho, era.

Dijo Ben mientras detenía un neumático que voló hacia él.

– Bueno, tendremos que regresar caminando.

Dijo Jeff aun con la sonrisa estúpida en su rostro

– ¡Pero me van a pagar ese auto!

"Tal vez si necesitan una figura materna" pensó Slenderman mientras pasaban junto a los restos del calcinado automóvil.

Slendeman, Jeff y Ben regresaron a la mansión donde fueron recibidos por un preocupado Smiley Dog.

– ¿Qué pasa muchacho?

Pregunto Jeff con interés.

– Sally no ha regresado y ya es algo tarde.

– ¿A solo es eso?, ya regresara cuando se le pase el berrinche.

Respondió Ben con mucha calma mientras entraba en la casa.

– Probablemente Ben tenga razón Smiley pero avísame en cuanto regrese por favor.

Termino Slender para entrar junto con Jeff a la casa.

¿Fin?

.

.

.

Bueno y hasta aquí el cap 1.1, el próximo cap será sobre lo que paso con Sally. Por cierto la canción que utilice se llama "Mátalas" y es de Alejandro Fernandez, en caso de que deseen escucharla. Entonces nos leemos Bye xD.


	3. Capi 1

Muchas gracias por sus reviews que debo decirles son la inspiración y pretexto para que yo siga escribiendo xD; En fin ahora continuamos con lo que pasó con Sally.

.

.

.

**Mamá Cap. 1.2**

Sally se sintió más relajada al oír la voz de una mujer, pero la palabra "policía" no le gustaba en lo absoluto por lo que se giró para intentar atacarla, sin embargo se detuvo para observar mejor a su "salvadora"; Era una mujer blanca, de largos cabellos color plata casi blancos, tenía los ojos color violeta y los labios de un rojo escarlata, iba vestida con unos jeans ajustados y una chaqueta café y calzaba unos botines de tacón que hacían juego con la chaqueta.

– ¿Quién eres?

Pregunto desconcertada la pequeña.

– Me llamo Eleonor, mis amigos me llaman L, pero tú puedes llamarme como quieras, y por ahora soy quien te va a ayudar a salir de esta situación.

L sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de toallitas húmedas y con ellas comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Sally.

– G-gracias.

Balbuceo Sally, quien estaba algo apenada, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien mientras L limpiaba su rostro.

– De nada, ahora te voy a cargar en mi espalda, así podré correr más rápido y será más cómodo para las dos. ¿Te parece bien?

– S-si

L hizo lo que había dicho y salió corriendo del callejón y se detuvo a unas cuadras del lugar, frente a una casa de dos pisos color amarilla, bajo a Sally, saco las llaves de uno de sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta.

– Esta es mi casa, vamos entra.

Ambas entraron a la casa y Sally observo todo con atenta curiosidad.

– Tu casa es muy linda.

– Gracias, mmm… tus padres deben estar preocupados debería llevarte a casa pero… – En ese momento del nublado cielo comenzó a caer un monzón y se escucharon varios truenos – este diluvio lo hará complicado.

– No importa, yo no tengo "padres", solo tengo a mi papi Slendy y varios hermanos y hermanas. Oye… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

– Lo que quieras.

"Dejavu" pensó Sally.

– ¿Por qué me ayudas?, ¿Acaso no viste como mate a esas personas?

L llevo a Sally a su sala de estar y ambas se sentaron en el sofá más grande.

– Claro que vi como los mataste sin piedad y creo que tienes talento, además no me parece malo que mates personas ya que gracias a tu acción el círculo de la vida puede funcionar.

– ¿Circulo de qué?

– El círculo de la vida, veras gracias a tus acciones hoy los médicos forenses, los policías, los reporteros y hasta los barrenderos tienen trabajo, trabajo que les remunera dinero, dinero que utilizan para alimentarse a sí mismos y a sus familias, todo esto mantiene un equilibrio perfecto, y tus acciones mantienen este equilibrio.

– Wow… nunca lo había pensado de esa forma.

– No muchos lo hacen, en fin, deberías darte un baño mientras yo coso y lavo tu vestido.

– Mmm… bueno.

L le mostro el baño a Sally, tomo el vestido y de inmediato lo cosió con destreza, también lo lavo hasta dejarlo como nuevo y sin ningún fantasma de la sangre que alguna vez lo mancho. Mientras tanto Sally disfrutaba de su baño en la tina de hidromasaje.

"Tal vez L quiera ser mi mamá, no se ve que tenga compromisos, es guapa y alta, seguro que a mi papi Slendy también le va a gustar."

Pensaba mientras se enjuagaba el cabello con singular alegría, después salió del baño envuelta en una larga toalla y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de lavado.

– Tu vestido todavía no se seca, pero vamos a mi ex habitación, seguro que algo te va a quedar.

Le dijo L al verla, subieron nuevamente las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia el curto que estaba al fondo del pasillo, Sally se maravilló con todas las cosas que ahí había pues era el cuarto ideal para toda niña.

– ¿Este es tu cuarto?

Pregunto la niña de forma curiosa mientras observaba las muñecas de porcelana que estaban sobre la cama.

– Lo fue, pero ahora ocupo otra, sin embargo decidí no mover nada, porque supongo que un día tendré una hijas y me gustaría que usara esta habitación.

Dijo L mientras sacaba un par de pijamas del ropero.

– ¿Azul o Rosa?

– Rosa.

L le entregó el pijama y salió de la habitación.

– Baja cuando termines de vestirte para que cenemos juntas.

Sally se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajo corriendo las escaleras, mientras observaba que L ya traía puesta su propia pijama que consistía en una blusa de tirantes y un short ambos de un color rosa pálidos y adornados por un moño negro cada uno, sobre los cuales traía una bata negra de seda que tenía los bordes en rosa y calzaba unas pantuflas negras.

– No corras, te puedes caer.

– Perdón.

– No te disculpes, solo no quiero que te lastimes.

– Ok.

Sally se sentó junto a L en el comedor, la mayor le dio un muffin* y un vaso de leche con chocolate.

– Gracias.

– Espero que te guste, lo hice yo misma.

– mmm, esta delicioso… ¿Vives sola?

– Sí.

– ¿Te gustan los niños y adolescentes?

– Sí, me agradan además tengo amplia experiencia tratándolos.

– ¿Qué edad tienes?

– Dieciocho casi recién cumplidos.

– ¿Cuánto mides?

– Un metro ochenta y cinco, oye ¿Por qué las preguntas?, me siento en una entrevista de trabajo.

– Solo… quiero información.

– Bien, sigue disparando.

Sally se acabó su muffin y le dio un trago grande al vaso de leche para aclarar su garganta.

– ¿Por qué tus cosas de cuando eras niña están casi intactas?

– Porque… mis padre murieron cuando yo tenía cinco años y a mí me mandaron a un orfanato, sin embargo solo podría recuperar y hacer efectiva la herencia que me dejaron mis padres hasta mi mayoría de edad y eso fue hace poco.

"Perfecto, también es huérfana." Pensó Sally mientras una sonrisita se pintaba en su rostro.

– ¿Y tienes pareja amorosa?

– No.

– ¿Te interesa una?

– No lo sé, tal vez.

– ¿A qué te dedicas?

– Pues he hecho de casi todo pero el año pasado termine la preparatoria y en este momento pienso abrir una pastelería.

– ¡Genial!, ¿Y me regalaras un pastel?

– Todos los que te puedas comer.

– ¡Siiiii!, aaaa –boztezo- Ya tengo sueño.

– Puedes dormir en la habitación de la que saque la pijama o si lo prefieres puedes dormir con migo.

– Mmm… ¿De verdad no te molesta que duerma contigo?

– En lo absoluto.

L llevo a Sally a su habitación pero antes de meterse a la cama Sally regreso a la habitación de niña y tomo la muñeca de porcelana que más le había gustado.

– ¿La muñeca también puede dormir aquí?

– Sí, y si te gusta mucho te la puedes quedar.

– Siii, gracias.

Cinco minutos después Sally no dejaba de moverse de un lado hacia otro en la cama, L se sentó un poco incomoda y pregunto.

– ¿Estas bien?

– Estoy un poco inquieta… ¿Quieres jugar con migo?

Respondió la pequeña con una mirada psicótica perdida en el horizonte.

– Realmente no, de hecho tengo sueño… tengo una mejor idea.

Sally estuvo a punto de levantarse de la cama pero L coloco la cabeza de la niña en su regazo y comenzó a cantar.

**Hush, little baby, don't say a word**

**mama's gonna buy you a mockin'bird**

**If that mockin'bird don't sing**

**mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring**

**If that diamond ring turns brass,**

**mama's gonna buy you a looking glass**

**If that looking glass gets broke**

**mama's gonna buy you a billy goat**

**If that billy goat don't pull,**

**mama's gonna buy you a cart and mule**

**If that cart and mule turn over**

**mama's gonna buy you a dog named rover**

**If that dog named rover won't bark**

**mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart**

**If that horse and cart fall down,**

**then you'll be the sweetest little baby in town.**

Para cuando L canto la última estrofa Sally ya había caído en un profundo sueño.

– Siempre funciona, nada como una buena canción de cuna con un pequeño toque de magia para dormir tranquilo.

La mayor se acomodó junto a la pequeña y decidió caer ella también en los fuerte y poderosos brazos de Morfeo.

¿Fin?

.

.

.

Y hasta aquí el cap 1.2, espero que les haya gustado y que estén list s para develar muchos misterios y aventuras que pasaran mis queridos personajes; por cierto la canción de cuna se llama "Hush Little baby" por si quieren escucharla. Bueno cariños cariñosos y nos leemos bye xD.


	4. Capitulo 2

Holis, holis crayolis, sé que últimamente he tenido muy abandonado este fic pero no crean que se me ha olvidado heee, bueno sin más que decir demos inicio a este capítulo.

_Notitas antes de empezar: /pensamientos/, "Algo resaltante o alguna ironía"_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Creepy pasta me pertenece. _

.

.

.

**Mamá cap 2**

A la mañana siguiente Sally se despertó algo desorientada, pero poco a poco fue recordando todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, abrió por completo los ojos al sentir el tibio cuerpo que la abrazaba, pero se relajó al ver el durmiente rostro de L y le regreso el abrazo.

/Definitivamente quiero que ella sea mi mamá/ pensó. El abrazo de Sally hizo que L se despertara algo sobresaltada y se sintió un poco extraña al verse a sí misma abrazando a Sally.

– ¿Ya estas despierta peque? – Pregunto L con ternura mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sally.

Sally le sonrió y siguió abrazándola – Cinco minutos más. –

– Mmm, tengo una mejor idea.

L comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Sally, la niña se sorprendió y se dejó consentir pero después de unos segundos ella se posicionó sobre L y contraataco haciéndole muchas cosquillas en el torso. Después de su pequeña guerra de risas, ambas se levantaron de la cama y la tendieron.

– Bueno peque, ¿No te molesta que te llame así?, es que no me has dicho tu nombre. Pero lo que te quería decir es que ahora hay que desayunar, después me doy un baño rápido y te acompaño a tu casa.

– Me gusta que me llames peque, pero mi nombre es Sally, y mejor me voy yo sola a casa.

– ¿Segura?, porque por mí no hay ningún problema en acompañarte a casa.

– Si porque creo que será mejor que llegue sola a casa.

–… Bueno, ¿pero te quedaras a desayunar?

– Siii.

Las dos salieron del cuarto y bajaron hasta la cocina, Sally se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra y observo a L sacar un cartón de jugo del frigorífico.

– ¿Qué se te antoja desayunar? – Dijo L mientras servía el jugo en dos vasos.

– ¿Tienes wafles? – Pregunto Sally con timidez.

– Sí.

– Entonces wafles; En casa mi papi Slendy los prepara pero mis hermanos son unos atascados y a veces no me dejan ni uno. – Menciono Sally mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia una mueca.

– Pues en este momento te preparo los que quieras.

– Gracias.

Cuando ambas terminaron su desayuno L subió al baño de su habitación y Sally regreso a la habitación de niña para cambiarse de ropa, pero cuando termino comenzó a jugar con un juego de té que se encontraba sobre una mesita; Cuando L acabo de bañarse llamo un par de veces a Sally pero ella no le respondió, cosa que le llamo la atención, así que se dirigió directo a la habitación del fondo del pasillo y se sorprendió al ver a la niña jugando a "La hora del té" con todas las muñecas.

– Miren señoritas, mamá ya llegó, es hora de terminar esta sesión.

Sally se levantó de su silla y fue a abrazar a L quien se sorprendió por esta acción pero de inmediato regreso el abrazo y revolvió el cabello de Sally.

– Oye L, ¿no te molesta que te llame mamá?

– Mmm… no.

– ¿Y puedo venir a visitarte algún otro día?

– Cuando quieras, aunque en las mañanas voy a estar ocupada con los arreglos para lo de la pastelería que pienso poner, pero me podrás encontrar aquí o en el parque en las tardes.

– Entiendo, bueno… creo que ya me tengo que ir pero… gracias por todo.

– De nada, ¿Segura que quieres irte sola?

– Sip, pero probablemente vendré mañana, ¿No hay problema verdad?

– En lo absoluto, de hecho estaré feliz de recibirte.

L acompaño a Sally hasta la puerta y se despidieron con un abrazo.

– Peque, no se te olvide tu muñeca.

– Si mami.

L le entrego la muñeca y le dio un beso en la frente para después ver como poco a poco se iba alejando cada vez más.

Sally llego a la mansión de Slenderman al poco rato, saludo a smiley dog y fue directo a sentarse en la sala de estar, después encendió el televisor y puso su programa favorito "Happy tree Friends", a los pocos minutos Clockwork (o como me gusta llamarla Clocky) se sentó junto a ella para disfrutar del programa, una hora después de eso bajaron Jeff y Ben e intentaron cambiar de canal el televisor pero Clocky y Sally no los dejaron así que comenzaron a pelear (como niños de kínder) pero el silencio y la quietud reinaron cuando Jeff tomo el oso de peluche de Sally.

– Vamos niñas déjenos jugar con los videojuegos o el osito meoncete pagara.

– Haz lo que quieras con ese oso meon yo ya tengo mi muñeca.

Sally tomo y abrazo la muñeca de porcelana que L le había regalado.

– ¿Y esa bonita muñeca? – Pregunto Jane mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

– Me la dio mi nueva mamá.

– ¿¡Tú quién!? – Preguntaron todos al unísono.

– Mi nueva mamá, es una increíble mujer, y me quiere tal como soy, además de ser muy divertida, inteligente, bonita y muchas otras cosas.

– ¿A si?, ¿Y quién es ella? – Pregunto Jane.

– Mmm… no la conocen.

– Probablemente es imaginaria, ¿verdad Sally? – Menciono Clocky

– Claro que no es imaginaria, se llama L y es humana. – Sally se cubrió la boca cuando termino su última palabra – Pero no es una humana común.

– Humanos son humanos Sally y ninguno es verdaderamente diferente. – Respondió Jeff con molestia.

– Pero L es verdaderamente distinta y tiene una casa muy cerca de bosque, que es color amarillo y tiene varias habitaciones, apuesto que hasta a ustedes les podría caer bien. – Dijo Sally exaltada.

– ¿Y ya se lo dijiste a Slenderman? – Pregunto Ben un poco preocupado.

– No.

– Entonces no es tu mamá, ni tuya ni de nadie. – Comento Jeff de forma fría

– Eres muy malo con migo Jeff… ¡Por eso no tienes novia y nadie te quiere!

Sally subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, Jeff por su parte salió de la casa acompañado de Ben y Smiley dog. Jane y Clocky se quedaron en la casa y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Alice.

– Alice, tenemos que hablar. – Dijo Jane desde fuera de la habitación.

– Adelante, ¿Qué ocurre?

– Es Sally, ella insiste en que una humana que acaba de conocer es su mamá. – Dijo Clocky mientras se sentaba junto a Alice sobre la cama.

– Bueno entonces habría que hacerle una visita a nuestra nueva mami. – Hablo Nina mientras salía del baño de Alice.

– No es mala idea, creo que dijo que la casa estaba cerca del bosque y la mujer se llama L, podríamos buscarla.

**Mientras tanto en el bosque con Jeff…**

– Jeff… ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto Ben con interés mientras caminaban

– A hacerle una visita a la perra que enveneno la mente de Sally. – Respondió Jeff sin dejar de mirar el camino.

– Oh, por favor, no venimos solo por Sally, ¿o sí?

– Bueno, realmente no quiero que una mujer se haga pasar por una mamá sustituta, y que además sea una loca malvada sin corazón que le cause dolores amorosos al pobre Slendy.

– Ya entiendo, bien vamos, pero si ese es el caso déjame llamar a la caballería.

– No los necesitamos para matar a esa humana.

– Jeff deja que Ben llame a sus hermanos. – Dijo Smiley dog silenciando a Jeff.

Cinco minutos después se reunieron en el portal Masky, Hoody y Eyeles Jack con Jeff, Ben y Smiley dog. Los dos penúltimos les explicaron a los recién llegados los hechos y lo que iban a hacer cuando encontraran a la tal L.

Un par de minutos después llegaron las cuatro chicas y ya con su estrategia preparada también pasaron por el portal, tanto chicas como chicos no tardaron mucho en encontrar la casa amarilla de dos pisos que pertenecía a L, sin embargo no encontraron a la susodicha, solo se encontraron entre ellos en la oscuridad y después de un par de golpes entre todos, Alice encendió las luces para que todo se observaran entre ellos.

– ¿Chicos que hacen aquí? – Pregunto Nina colocando sus manos en la cadera.

– ¡Le daremos una calentadita a mami!, ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

– Vinimos a hacer lo mismo – Menciono Clocky

– Pues parece que habrá que esperar a la humana. – Dijo Toby con una mueca de enfado en su rostro.

**Mientras tanto en el parque…**

L corría alrededor del parque para hacer sus 30 minutos de ejercicio diario, cuando termino se sentó en una banca y tomo su bebida rehidratante mientras admiraba el ya oscuro cielo.

/Las estrellas se ven hermosas/, sin embargo un ruido tras ella la saco de sus pensamientos y la hizo dar un largo salto hacia el frente.

– ¿¡Quien está ahí!? – Grito mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Pero no pudo escapar a tiempo de tres tentáculos negros que la sujetaron de los pies, las manos y cintura. L opuso resistencia pero se detuvo al ver a su captor, quien era un ente sin rostro al que solo se le distinguía la boca en la cual tenía afilados dientes y una larga lengua, todo el tenía una piel muy blanca, vestía unos pantalones negros, carecía de camisa o playera, traía puesto un largo saco tan negro como su pantalón y un sombrero negro al total estilo de "El Zorro".

– Sigue resistiéndote, amo cuando una dama forcejea y ruega por su libertad.

L cambio su expresión de sorpresa por una de fría seriedad.

– No, además dos podemos jugar al mismo juego o al menos algo similar… ¡SOMBRAS!

De inmediato la oscuridad que se encontraba a su alrededor tomo la forma de largos brazos que salían del suelo y los cuales tomaron a Ofenderman y lo lanzaron, hacia los árboles, haciendo que cayese inconsciente, L aprovecho el momento, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo con dirección a su casa, al estar frente a su puerta detecto once presencias extrañas, sin embargo entro de todas formas y encendió todas las luces.

– ¡Salgan. Sé que están ahí! – Grito mientras recorría el pasillo del recibidor, para dirigirse a la sala de estar, donde cuatro chicas, seis chicos y un perro sonriente la esperaban.

– Miren chicos parece que nos descubrió. – Dijo Masky de forma sínica.

– Pero si solo son… ¿Niños?

– ¿¡A quien llamas niño!?... ¡Perra!

Le grito Jeff para después lanzársele a toda velocidad con su cuchillo al frente, sin embargo L lo esquivo fácilmente y le dio un codazo en la nuca que lo hizo caer al suelo.

– ¿¡Y tú a quien llamas perra!? , ¿Que no te enseñaron tus… lo que sean a no insultar a los dueños de las casas a las que te metes sin permiso?

Los otros diez (incluyendo a Smiley dog) se prepararon para atacar a L pero fueron detenidos por los mismos brazos negros que habían atacado a Ofenderman y que surgían del suelo.

– Y para ustedes va la misma, sombras llévenlos al comedor y manténganlos quietos mientras me cambio esta ropa sudada.

Al terminar de decir eso L subió a su habitación y las sombras hicieron lo que se les indico, las once individuos intentaron safarse del agarre de las sombras, pero cualquier cosa que que hiciesen era inútil.

**Mientras esto ocurría en casa de L, la mansión de Slenderman se encontraba tranquila y pacifica…**

/Demasiada paz y tranquilidad… ¿Dónde están todos?/ pensaba Slender mientras recorría los pasillos de la gran mansión buscando señales de vida, hasta que entro en la habitación de Sally donde encontró a la pequeña dormida en su cama, abrazada a la muñeca de porcelana, Slender se sentó a un lado de ella y le acaricio el cabello.

– Sally, disculpa que te despierte pero… ¿Has visto a alguno de tus hermanos?, ¿O a Smiley dog?

– No, desde la tarde – respondió la pequeña mientras se frotaba los ojos, después se acomodó junto a Slender y coloco la muñeca en sus piernas.

– ¿Y esta muñeca? – Pregunto Slender con curiosidad

– Me la regalo mi nueva mamá, espero que no te moleste.

– ¿Nueva mamá?

– Si, es muy buena, linda, amable, humana, amable, cariñosa, ¿Ya dije amable?

– ¿¡Humana!?

Sally se asustó por el tono de voz que Slenderman uso para decir lo último, peor se abrazó a él con fuerza.

– No te enojes por favor, mejor… vamos a que la conozcas y sirve que salimos a buscar a mis hermanos.

/Probablemente al verme esa humana saldrá corriendo "Como todos los demás" y Sally se dará cuenta de que no es apta para ser su "mamá"/

– Bien Sally, vamos a conocer a "Tú mami".

– Siiii.

**De regreso en casa de L…**

INICIO DE CHAT MENTAL:

– ¿Masky estás ahí?

– Si Hoody, ¿Por qué no haces algo para liberarnos de aquí?

– Si pudiera ya lo habría hecho pero estas casas anulan mi poder.

– ¿Has podido hablar con alguien más?

– No, apenas y logre enlazar comunicación contigo.

– Sabes… creo que esta tal L no es una simple humana.

– ¿A sí?, no me digas, ¿Qué te hace creerlo?

– Pues el poder extraño que tiene sobre estas…

– ¡MASKY!, cállate quieres, mejor veré si puedo hablar con alguien más.

– ¡Maldito Hoody! Si no me vas a escuchar para que preguntas.

FIN DEL CHAT MENTAL

En esos instantes L bajo las escaleras vestida con su pijama similar a un Kimono pero de una tela más delgada, color negro con una banda blanca rodeándole la cintura, calzando las mismas pantuflas negras.

– Bien ahora liberare sus bocas pero si hablan todos al mismo tiempo les cortare las lenguas. ¿Entendido?

Dijo L mientras entraba en el comedor y se sentaba en uno de los extremos de la larga mesa, después hacen chasqueo los dedos acción con la cual la sombra que cubría sus bocas desapareció.

– Ahora el sistema será el siguiente: Yo hago una pregunta y ustedes la responden, posteriormente ustedes hacen una pregunta y yo la respondo, sencillo… primera pregunta ¿Qué hacen en mi casa?

– Te esperábamos – Dijo Jane – Ahora yo pregunto ¿Quién eres?

– ¡Ja!, muy chistosita, pero responderé tu pregunta, soy la persona que te tiene atrapada y pseudo amordazada en un comedor familiar – Contesto L con una sonrisita de burla que molesto a Jane – ¿Con que motivo me esperaban?

– Para matarte – Soltó Jeff de forma sínica – ¿Y tú que mierda eres?

– No sé si tú serás una mierda, pero yo no, ¿Por qué me quieren o querían matar?

– Por meterle ideas a la cabeza a Sally, ¿Quién te crees para decir que eres su "nueva mamá"? – Grito Nina de forma irritada

– Punto número uno: yo no le metí ideas a la cabeza a Sally, Punto número dos: Yo nunca dije que era su nueva mamá, solo dije que no me molestaba que me llamara así, no sé qué les habrá contado la pequeña y Punto número tres: ¿Qué tienen que ver con Sally?

– Pues somos sus hermanos y vamos a defenderla de todo el que quiera dañarla. – Dijo Clockwork con una expresión iracunda en su rostro.

– Pues no están haciendo un muy buen trabajo, ya que ayer la que la salvo de la policía fui yo… en fin, entonces supongo que ustedes también son hijos de "su papi Slendy" , sin embargo además de los dos fanáticos del Guasón y los dos de las máscaras blancas con carita feliz, ninguno se parece, ¿Son adoptados a algo así?

– Eso no te incumbe – respondió molesta Alice

– Claro que me incumbe, desde la hora y punto en que cometieron la estupidez de meterse a mi casa sin permiso, ahora respondan ¿Por qué son adoptados por este sujeto?

– Porque somos asesinos y estábamos solos, y al adoptarnos nos volvimos una gran familia.

– ¡Toby! –Gritaron los demás mirando al chico de las gafas naranjas que había respondido.

– Entiendo… Su padre debe estar preocupado, lo mejor será que se vayan ya.

– Espera, ¿Enserio nos dejaras ir así sin más, después de que intentamos matarte y de que confesamos se asesinos?, además no nos has dicho quién eres y que eres. – Dijo Eyeles Jack un poco confundido.

– Claro, que otra cosa podría hacer, ¿Matarlos?, ¿Entregarlos a la policía?, por favor, en cuanto a quien soy… se los diré pero primero deben presentarse ustedes.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros, después uno a uno se fueron presentando comenzando por Jeff y terminando con Hoody.

– Tu turno – Dijo Jane

– Bien, mi nombre es Eleonor Moon, pueden llamarme L, soy… una empresaria que está a punto de poner una pastelería y una hibrida mitad humano mitad bruja, pero les advierto que las sombras que los sujetan no están hechas de magia ni nada por el estilo, esas sombras son puras y se controlas con una técnica antigua basada en energía, bueno ahora si ya tienen que …

En ese momento el timbre sonó y L se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta principal, sin embargo quedo muy sorprendida al ver a Slenderman, a quien de inmediato le soltó un puñetazo en su no-rostro.

– Es el pervertido de hace rato, ¿Qué quiere?

– ¡Mami! – Dijo Sally saliendo de detrás de Slenderman y lanzándose a abrazar a L – El no es un pervertido es mi papi Slendy.

– Ops… lo siento.

El ente sin rostro ya hacía en el suelo y sin poder moverse, L uso sus sombras para introducirlo en la casa y colocarlo en el sofá más grande, después dejo libres a los demás para que pudiesen ver a Slenderman, luego de eso se dirigió a su cocina y regreso con una bolsa de chicharos congelados, que coloco en el lugar donde había golpeado a Slender.

– Realmente lo siento mucho, yo pensé que era el tipo extraño que me ataco en el parque, aunque ahora que lo pienso el sí tenía boca, y no traía camisa. – Comento L mientras se sentaba junto a Slenderman y cambiaba de posición la bolsa.

– No te preocupes, seguramente me confundiste con mi tío Ofenderman – Mirando detenidamente la figura de L – Pero disculpa mis modales soy Slenderman.

Dijo el tendiéndole una de sus manos a L, ella lo estrecho y le sonrio.

– Yo soy Eleonor, pero puedes llamarme L, un placer conocerte.

– El sentimiento es mutuo, y puedo preguntar, ¿Qué hacen mis hijos aquí?

– A pues vinieron a matarme.

– ¿¡Que!?

– Pero no te preocupes ya se dieron cuenta que para hacer eso necesitan mucha mas experiencia, fuerza y poder.

Slenderman se sentó bien y se tomó la cabeza.

– Jeff… ¿Fue tu idea?

El acusado dio un paso al frente y asintió con la cabeza.

– L, lamento mucho las molestias.

– No te preocupes, fue interesante hablar con ellos. – respondió ella mientras miraba a los chicos y les sonreía.

– Pero también fue mi idea.

– Y todos la apoyamos.

Dijeron Nina y Jane respectivamente.

– Eso no importa, está muy mal que salgan a matar así, sin un plan y lo principal, sin avisarme antes.

– Teníamos un plan, pero no esperábamos que L fuera mitad bruja, sinceramente si no es una humana no le veo nada de malo a que salga contigo. – Dijo Masky sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

– ¿¡Salir!? – Mencionaron los dos adultos al unísono.

– Si, salir, pero yo sigo sin querer una madrastra. – Dijo esta vez Jeff cruzando los brazos.

– ¿¡Madrastra!? – Volvieron a hablar L y Slenderman al mismo tiempo.

– Ya saben cómo L es la mamá de Sally entonces también es mamá de todos nosotros. – Dijo Hoody con lo que debería ser una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Por mí no hay problema en ser una figura materna, pero tampoco es obligatorio Jeff, no tienes por qué enojarte, además Slender y yo nos acabamos de conocer y no estamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo… ¿tienen hambre?, preparare la cena.

L se levantó y se fue hacia la cocina, Slender también se levantó, pero antes de seguirla miro a todos sus "hijos".

– No los entiendo, ¿Exactamente que quieren?

– Yo quiero que L y tu sean pareja – Dijo Sally abrazando con fuerza su muñeca.

– Yo no quiero una intrusa en la familia – Dijo Jeff cruzándose de brazos.

– Pues a nosotras nos gustaría darle una oportunidad – Menciono Alice en representación de Nina, Jane y de sí misma.

– A nosotros tampoco nos molestaría un consejo maternal de vez en vez. – Dijo Masky mientras abrazaba a Ben y a Hoody.

– No siempre tener padres es bueno… – Menciono Clocky, de inmediato Toby poso su mano en el hombro de ella y continúo él – Pero una mamá no es una mala idea.

– Yo hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una mamá por lo que me es interesante la propuesta. – Concluyo Jack.

– ¿Enserio?, bueno… hablare con L a ver qué opina ella, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a hacerla mi novia, ¿Esta claro Sally?

– Si… Por ahora.

Slenderman entro en la cocina y observo con un poco de curiosidad y mucha atención la delicadeza y dedicación que L ponía mientras preparaba la masa para hacer hot cakes.

– ¿Quieres ayuda? – Pregunto Slender

– Me encantaría, ¿Puedes preparar las malteadas?, por favor.

– Claro… cuéntame, ¿Lo que dijiste hace rato es cierto?

– Lo de que no me molesta hacerla de madre, en efecto es cierto pero no sé qué opines tú y tus hijos.

– Mis hijos aprecian tu oferta y probablemente los tendrás visitándote seguido, a excepción de Jeff, el… no ha superado que su madre le haya mentido, por lo que le es difícil aceptar una nueva.

Ambos terminaron la cena y sirvieron la mesa para todos, la familia se sentó y comenzaron a tomar los alimentos en silencio, sin embargo el primero en hablar fue Jeff, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

– Estos Hot cakes son mejores que los de Slendy, ¿Hay más?

– Gracias, y sí, déjame traerlos.

L se levantó de la mesa y trajo de la cocina una charola con muchos hot cakes que coloco en el centro de la mesa.

– Pueden tomar los que quieran – Los chicos de inmediato extendieron las manos para tomar varios hot cakes pero se detuvieron al oír a Slenderma carraspear y decir a la par – En orden por favor.

– Si – Contestaron todos al unísono.

A pesar de no querer aceptar a L como un intento de madre Jeff se sentía muy bien, en especial por los hot cakes, ya que le recordaban al día en que conoció a Slenderman.

/Me pregunto si esta bruja también me hara cambiar de opinión/ pensó antes de tomar otro hot cake de la charola.

Al terminar de cenar todos se despidieron de L y salieron de la casa a excepción de Sally y Slender.

– ¿Qué pasa Sally? – Pregunto L

– ¿Me puedo quedar aquí? – Dijo Sally con una mirada extra tierna que casi derritió a Slenderman y a L.

– Mira Sally no es que no quiera pero mañana me tengo que despertar temprano para ir a comprar algunas cosas que me hacen falta para la inauguración de la pastelería.

– Bueno… pero, ¿Podrías ir mañana a nuestra casa? – Pregunto la pequeña.

– No lo sé, ¿Puedo Slender? – Dijo L acercándose lo suficiente al rostro de Slenderman como para hacer que este se sonrojase.

– Claro, mandare a alguien por ti, ¿A qué hora estas libre? – respondió él fingiendo naturalidad, pero sin poder esconder su sonrojo.

– A las dos de la tarde estaría bien – L se alejó un paso de Slender cargo a Sally y le dio un beso en la frente después se la entregó a Slenderman y en el momento en que el tomo a Sally en sus brazos L aprovecho para besarlo en la mejilla – Entonces hasta mañana.

Dijo sonriendo, después se despidió una vez más de todos y volvió a entrar en su casa, recogió la mesa, lavo los trastes y se fue a acostar a su habitación.

/¿Por qué lo besé?, creo que fue instintivamente, pero fue raro, lindo pero raro/ Pensó antes de caer rendida por el cansancio.

Mientras tanto en su casa Slenderman meditaba lo mismo que L.

/¿Por qué me sonroje?, ¿Por qué me beso?, no es como que me molestara, de hecho creo que se sintió bien… ¿Bien?, ¿Pero que estoy pensando?, creo que necesito dormir./

Slenderman también se quedó dormido, pero no pudo evitar soñar con la bruja albina de ojos violetas, que despertó algo nuevo en él.

.

.

.

Bueno mis crayolis como podrán darse cuenta este capi es un poquitín más grande que los otros, sin embargo no sé si seguirlos haciendo así, lo más probable es que los vuelva a hacer más pequeños, en fin espero que les haya gustado y que comenten sus opiniones, que siempre son escuchadas y tomadas en cuenta, bueno nos leemos y Bye xD.


	5. Capitulo 3

_Notitas antes de empezar: /pensamientos/, "Algo resaltante o alguna ironía"_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Creepy pasta me pertenece. _

.

.

.

**Mamá cap 3.1**

Jeff se despertó y bajo las escaleras con la esperanza de encontrar el desayuno ya hecho, pero lo que se encontró fue un Slenderman muy ocupado limpiando la sala de estar.

– Slendy, ¿por qué tanta limpieza?, no me digas que es por la bruja esa.

– No, no es por ella, solo nació en mi la necesidad de acomodar la casa.

– Digamos que te creo… ¿y el desayuno?

– Prepárate un cereal con leche, estoy ocupado con esto, y cuando termine empezare con la comida; Por cierto tu iras por L y la traerás aquí.

– Pero Slendy, ¿Yo por qué?, que lo haga otro, ¿Por qué no va Sally?, ella fue la de la idea o ve tú, a ti es al que le interesa. – Grito Jeff cruzando los brazos.

– Jeff esto no está a discusión, tu iras por ella y punto. – Respondió Slender sin siquiera voltear a "verlo"

– ¿Pero porque?

– Porque soy tu padre y te callas.

En ese instante Ofenderman entro por la puerta del frente y los saludo.

– Cuanta formalidad, ¿Habrá visitas?

– Si, viene la mujer de Slendy y yo tengo que ir por ella – respondió Jeff antes de que Slender pudiese decir algo.

– ¿Mujer?, Muy bien sobrino estoy orgulloso, ¿y adonde iras por ella?

– Al mundo humano.

– mmm… Está bien, pero cuando estés haya no pasen por el cementerio, hay nigromantes practicantes y ciertamente es asqueroso y molesto verlos trabajar.

– Si claro, me voy a desayunar.

Jeff entro en la cocina y Ofender se sentó en el sofá que Slender arreglaba.

– Mmm… ¿y que harás de comer?, porque seguramente cocinaras tu.

– Todavía no lo sé, pero lo que si se es que tu no estas invitado, así que vete de aquí. – Menciono Slenderman enojado.

– No seas grosero Slendy, si quieres que me vaya dame una buena razón.

– Razones me sobran: Eres una mala influencia para mis hijos, arruinaras la comida, molestaras a mis hijas, y lo principal intentaras tirarte a L, por eso quiero que te retires por tu cuenta o me veré en la necesidad de sacarte por la fuerza.

Ofender se cruzó de brazos y mostro su afilada sonrisa.

– Niño, no estás en posición de pelear y si lo que te preocupa es que me tire a tu posible novia relájate no lo hare… al menos por ahora, lo que realmente quiero es tu felicidad… por ahora.

– No te creo ni la mitad, ¿y porque no estaría en posición de pelear?

– Por que tus bestias acaban de despertar y no tardaran en bajar a desayunar, y sé que no querrás perder frente a ellos, mejor invítame a desayunar, te daré algunos consejos de conquista y esperaremos a tus hermanos.

– Te he dicho que tengas más respeto y cuidado con la forma en que llamas a mis hijos; además la respuesta sigue siendo no, ¿Y qué tienen que ver mis hermanos?

– Ellos quedaron con Zalgo y conmigo de venir a comer para subirte el ánimo, realmente no esperábamos que ya hubieses conseguido novia; Por cierto, Se llama L, ¿Cierto?

– No te importa, ¿Entonces también vendrán mis hermanos y Zalgo?, llámalos y diles que se canceló y vete ya.

– No lo hare, estoy seguro que necesitas mis consejos, la moda de tu hermano, el humor de tu otro hermano y tal vez algún consejo o anécdota de Zalgo te sea útil, además es bueno que "L" sepa a qué le tira con esta familia.

– Ella no es mi mujer, ni siquiera mi pretendiente, solo es la posible madre de mis hijos y una hermosa e interesante mujer que despierta algo nuevo en mí.

Slenderman se dejó caer en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con las manos, Ofenderman le dio palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo.

– Estas confundido, se dice que es normal cuando estás enamorado por primera vez, yo jamás y repito jamás me he enamorado y probablemente jamás lo hare pero tu, tu padre y tus hermanos son arena de otro costal… pero no sufras a tu padre le ocurrió lo mismo cuando recién conoció a tu madre.

Slenderman se alejó de Ofenderman y se levantó del sofá.

– Olvídalo ya, mejor ayúdame con el desayuno.

– Esa voz me agrada.

**Mientras tanto L …**

L se encontraba sentada en su comedor, bebiendo café mientras hacia una lista de compras.

– Después de las compras podre ir directo a casa de Slender, pero en la noche tengo cena con los posibles inversionistas de mi pastelería, uff que día más ajetreado.

**Y afuera de la casa de L …**

/Entre más rápido acabe esto, mejor para mi/ pensó Jeff mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la casa de L, pero un segundo antes de que tocara el timbre ella abrió la puerta y ambos cruzaron sus sorprendidas miradas.

– Jeff, ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Slendy, digo Slenderman me mando a por ti.

– Pero la cita era a las dos de la tarde y son las siete de la mañana y todavía tengo pendientes que resolver.

Jeff metió una mano en el bolsillo de su polera y saco de forma amenazante su cuchillo.

– No me importan tus pendientes, vendrás conmigo por tu voluntad o por la fuerza.

Ella le arrebato el cuchillo con una velocidad impresionante y le jalo una oreja a Jeff.

– A mí no me hablas así y mucho menos me amenazas, además si voy a ir contigo pero hasta que me desocupe.

Jeff se sorprendió y molesto por la actitud de L pero solo se soltó de ella y se cruzó de brazos.

– Devuélveme mi cuchillo.

– Lo hare… cuando termine mis compras.

– ¿Y qué esperas que haga yo?

– Mmm… ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

– No quiero.

– Entonces tampoco quieres recuperar tu cuchillo.

– Bien, así por las buenas te acompaño.

L cerró la puerta de su casa y comenzó a caminar seguida por Jeff que la observaba atento.

– ¿Caminaremos hasta el centro comercial? – pregunto el con el ceño fruncido.

– Tomaremos el metro (Subway o como le llamen).

– ¿No tienes automóvil?

– Sí.

– ¿Y porque no lo usamos?

– Porque me gusta caminar… oye, ¿Cuándo piensas cambiar a tu forma de ilusión?

– ¿Forma de ilusión?, a si bueno… no lo practico mucho por lo que no creo que me salga bien.

– Entonces te ayudare, creo que la gente huira de ti al verte.

L se detuvo frente a Jeff y le acaricio el cabello que poco a poco paso de ser negro a café claro.

– ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? – Dijo Jeff intentando alejarse de L pero ella lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo.

– Shhh… te ayudo, así que quédate quieto.

Después le cubrió los ojos con las manos y antes de soltarlo le dio un beso en la frente.

– Ya estás listo – L busco en su bolso y de él saco un espejo que entrego a Jeff – Anda mírate.

El tomo el espejo y miro en su reflejo al chico que alguna vez fue Jeffrey Woods

– Me veo… normal y… horrible, apresurémonos para que me regreses a la normalidad lo antes posible.

L solo sonrió y siguió caminando. Después de dos horas de comprar cosas en el centro comercial Jeff estaba cansado y hambriento pues el cereal que se preparó en casa no le era suficiente sin embargo fingía estar bien, pero a L nada de le escapaba.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – Pregunto ella mientras comparaba distintos moldes para cup cakes.

– No – respondió el desviando la mirada y fingiendo indiferencia, pero su estómago lo traiciono gruñendo con fuerza.

Ella tomo uno de los moldes y lo pago en caja; cuando salieron de la tienda L se dirigió directo a una cafetería se sentó en una de las mesas y dejo sus compres al lado.

– ¿Que hacemos aquí?, ya te dije que no tengo hambre – dijo Jeff cruzándose de brazos, pero su estómago volvió a traicionarlo.

– Siéntate vamos a almorzar, puedes ordenar lo que quieras.

– ¿Enserio?, digo, no quiero, quiero que te apresures para poder regresar a casa.

– Pues yo si tengo hambre y sé que tú también la tienes así que vamos a almorzar, continuaremos las compras y después de dejar las cosas en la pastelería nos iremos con Slenderman y los demás.

Jeff se sentó y al igual que L tomo la carta.

– Entonces… ¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera?

– Solo lo que te puedas comer… sin vomitar.

– ¿Segura? – Pregunto Jeff con malicia.

– Si – respondió ella sin dejar de mirar la carta.

**Y en casa de Slendy…**

– ¿Dónde diablos estará Jeff?, hace un par de horas que no lo veo.

– Ya no te preocupes tanto Slendy estoy seguro que debió ir por tu chica desde temprano. – dijo Splendorman mientras leía una revista sentado en el sillón junto a Trenderman y Ofenderman.

– Splend tiene razón, tu tranquilo y no comas ansías que lo que es para ti ni aunque te quites y lo que no ni aunque te pongas – dijo Ofender sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

– Tío, tus consejos no sirven de nada, y ya que los tres vinieron sin invitación y piensan quedarse mejor hagan algo útil y limpien la casa.

– ¡Pero Slenderman! – Dijeron los tres al unísono.

– Slenderman nada ándense ya a limpiar o váyanse de la casa.

**De regreso con L y Jeff…**

Al finalizar su "pequeño" almuerzo L pago (N/A: No pondré cantidades pero digamos que Jeff le saldría caro a cualquiera) y regresaron a las compras de las que Jeff se aburría muy fácilmente, L al notarlo comenzó a pedir su opinión para escoger algunas cosas y a explicarle para que servían otras, lo que hizo las horas más divertidas y amenas para ambos.

– Vaya terminamos las compras un poco antes de lo que esperaba, vamos rápido a la pastelería a dejar esto – dijo ella al ver su reloj de mano.

– Interesante lugar – Señalo Jeff al ver el lugar, que estaba pintado de tonalidades azul y rosa pastel – muy de niñas bobas.

– Lo sé, pero así llamo la atención de esas niñas bobas y tengo más clientela, además a mi me gusta así.

– Como sea, oye… ¿No te molesto el gasto que hiciste en la cafetería?

– ¿Quedaste satisfecho?

– Sí.

– Entonces no – respondió ella, mientras acomodaba las cosas que había comprado.

Después de unos minutos L termino de acomodar y reacomodar sus cosas y por fin ambos pudieron salir del centro comercial y dirigirse al bosque, sin embargo al pasar junto al cementerio L se detuvo.

– Apesta a muerto – dijo ella mirando a Jeff.

– ¿Qué no es obvio?, estamos junto al cementerio.

– No es solo eso, hay saquea tumbas, reconocería ese olor donde fuese… tengo que detenerlos quédate aquí.

– Tu no me mandas, ¿Y porque quieres detenerlos?

– Porque mis padres están enterrados aquí y lo último que quiero es verlos en forma de zombis.

L no dijo una palabra más cuando salto el muro del cementerio, Jeff se sentó en la acera a pensar unos segundos.

/ ¿Zombis?, creo que ya entiendo a que se refería el tío Ofender con eso de "verlos trabajar es asqueroso"… ¡Mierda!, Mis padres y Liu también están en ese cementerio. /

De inmediato Jeff se levantó y también entro en el cementerio. Después corrió al lugar donde se suponía que estaba enterrada su familia pero mucho antes de llegar se encontró con muchos zombis que intentaron atacarlo, sin embargo para el eso no representaba problema alguno solo tenía que sacar su cuchillo y… su cuchillo lo tenía L, / ¡Carajo! / Pensó Jeff mientras comenzaba a matar zombis a putazo limpio, / De esta forma no voy a acabar nunca, lo mejor será que busque a L /

**En tanto L…**

L se encontraba de pie frente a la tumba de sus padres, agradeciendo a su dios (cual quiera que este sea) que sus padres no habían sido profanados… aun.

– Pero si es mi ex- estudiante favorita, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – dijo una varonil voz a su espalda.

– Yo solo visitaba a mis padres… – dijo ella girándose para verlo y poniendo sus manos en su cadera – La pregunta verdadera es ¿Qué hacen tú y tus estudiantes en mi territorio?

– ¿Tu territorio?, así que era por eso que ningún otro nigromante se había acercado a perpetuar tan tranquilas tierras, bueno pues te tengo noticias ahora será mi territorio y levantare a todos los muertos que haya en este lugar incluyendo a tus padres – dijo el hombre acercándose a L.

– No lo creo.

En ese momento Jeff divis fue hacia ella.

– ¡L necesito mi cuchillo! – le grito cuando por fin la alcanzo.

– Bien pero encárgate de los zombis que te encuentres.

L le entrego el cuchillo a Jeff, el de inmediato dio media vuelta y volvió a dirigirse hacia la tumba de su familia.

– ¿Y ese chico?, pensé que te habías librado de los mocosos cuando saliste del orfanato.

– Bueno en realidad ese chico es mi hijo, al igual que sus hermanos pero a ti ya no te incumbe eso ahora lo que te debe importar es la forma en la que te asesinare.

– ¿Y que va a hacer una bruja de sombras a plena luz de día para asesinarme a mí y a mis estudiantes?, además que no habías perdido la mitad de tus escasos poderes.

– No soy una bruja de sombras y tampoco perdí mis poderes, de hecho los selle porque eran demasiado fuertes y mi cuerpo demasiado débil, permíteme demostrártelo.

En ese instante L apareció tras el hombre y con sus manos envueltas en un extraño fuego verde tomo la cabeza del sujeto, este intento resistirse pero L absorbió su energía vital más rápido hasta dejarlo vacío y muerto.

– Oh sensei, hace once años no lo mate porque tenía miedo pero… tantas cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

En ese momento L arranco la cabeza del inerte cadáver y la incinero hasta reducirla a cenizas.

– Espero que con esto baste para que nadie lo resucite, ahora a deshacerme de los aprendices y de los zombis.

Ella comenzó a avanzar por el cementerio pero lo único que encontraba eran cadáveres de zombis decapitados y lapidas en las que estaba escrito con sangre "Back to Sleep" / Muy gracioso Jeff, ahora tengo que limpiar las lapidas /, con ayuda de su magia L enterró de nuevo a los cadáveres, limpio las lapidas y siguió caminando hasta que se encontró a Jeff escondido entre unas lapidas.

– ¿Qué haces Jeff? – Pregunto ella mientras se acercaba al chico.

– No quiero volverlo a matar, me niego a volverlo a hacer – dijo Jeff cubriéndose el rostro.

– ¿De qué hablas? – insistió ella posicionándose en cuclillas junto a el.

– Esos magos bastardos revivieron a mi hermano Liu, pero no lo quiero volver a matar, incluso si es un zombi.

L se levantó un poco y vio tras las lapidas a un trio de nigromantes que aun intentaban controlar a un zombi de cabellos cafés.

– ¿Quieres que yo lo reviva?, me refiero a que regrese a ser un ser pensante como tú y yo… / Bueno como yo /

– ¿Puedes?, ¿Qué no se supone que es imposible?

– Va en contra de las reglas, pero mi mitad humana anula esa clase de normas y tengo un buen amigo que me enseño como revivir de forma correcta y que sin duda me hará el favor de darme el ingrediente más importante para una resurrección completa.

– ¿Enserio?, pues hazlo, ¿Qué esperas?

L saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón después marco varios dígitos y hablo.

– Hola, ¿G?, si soy yo, necesito un favor, ¡Oye!, también te hablo para las fiestas y reuniones no solo por favores, dejando eso de lado te necesito aquí a la voz de ya, anda pues, gracias.

En el instante en que ella cerró su teléfono un portal de humo negro apareció frente a los dos y de él salió el que la mayoría de personas conocen como "La Muerte"(N/A: Llámese también Parca, Grim Reaper, Ángel Negro, etc.)

– Aria, pequeña diablilla, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? – dijo el a la par que se lanzaba a abrazar a L

– Solo a pasado un mes, oye dejando de lado los saludos… puedes soltarme, gracias, como te decía necesito el alma de una persona.

(N/A: A la muerte le apodaremos "G")

G observo su alrededor, (N/A: A pesar de no tener ojos), y fijo su mirada en Jeff.

– ¿De un vivo o un muerto?, ¿Y quién es él?

– De un muerto y él es… mi hijo, se llama Jeff.

L miro a Jeff y le guiño un ojo, después volvió su vista a G.

– ¿Y quién es el padre?

– Eso no es importante, ahora me harías el favor de darme el alma.

– Nombre del difunto. – dijo G con tono aburrido

– Liu Woods – respondió Jeff un poco desesperado

– Nombre poco común, déjame revisar – G saco de su toga (o como le llamen) una tableta electrónica y busco en su lista – Si aquí esta, ¿Y qué me darás a cambio del alma?, Aria.

– Lo que quieras, solo dámela, por favor.

– Bien – después de unos segundos salió de la tableta una pequeña esfera de luz de color verde grisáceo, que G tomo y le entrego a L.

– Supongo que también querrás que te ayude con la resucitación que tienes planeada.

– No, solo cuida que no me haga daño.

L salió de entre las lapidas, sus manos volvieron a incendiarse con las llamas verdes, al verla los tres nigromantes intentaron huir pero L les lanzo una chispa de fuego que los incendio y los hizo caer al suelo, después ella se posiciono junto a ellos y comenzó a absorber las llamas verdes que los envolvían hasta dejarlos completamente sin energía vital. Al tiempo que G atrapaba las almas de los individuos en un dije que llevaba colgado en el cuello.

– ¿Qué hace ella y que haces tú? – Pregunto Jeff mientras observaba.

– Ella absorbe la energía vital de ellos y yo solo me llevo sus almas, pero lo que Aria está haciendo es muy importante ya que se necesita mucha energía vital para revivir a alguien, pero un cuerpo humano no siempre resiste la cantidad de energía que ella tiene en este momento y podría ser peligroso.

Jeff mir regresó su vista a G.

– ¿Y podrá revivir a mi hermano?

– No lo dudo, inclusive si es mitad humana ella utiliza magia muy antigua y poderosa, claro que cada vez que usa su magia se acorta su tiempo de vida, pero aun es joven y no creo que eso la afecte en este momento, además desde que se volvió mi aprendiz y amiga ese tipo de cosas dejaron de preocuparla.

Jeff lo miro confundido y se rasco la cabeza.

– ¿Es tu aprendiz?, ¿Y porque la llamas Aria?

– Porque ese es su nombre, y bueno… fue mi aprendiz durante un par de años pero ella no está hecha para la solitaria vida que lleva uno de los míos, por eso la deje libre, ahora creo que debes ser más atento porque ya va a comenzar el show.

L le lanzo un pequeño pergamino al zombi y este cayó al suelo y bajo el apareció un gran circulo negro con varios símbolos en él, ella se arrodillo junto al chico, el fuego de sus manos cambio a blanco y con el coloco sus manos sobre el chico. Poco a poco la piel del zombi iba regresando a su color natural y sus heridas ibas cicatrizando, sin embargo ninguna se desvaneció, después de eso L se levantó y su fuego cambio a negro, el cuerpo de Lui comenzó a flotar ella coloco ambas manos en el pecho de él, las llamas se expandieron por todo el cuerpo de Liu que las absorbía a gran velocidad, por ultimo L tomo la esfera que G le había dado y la coloco en el corazón de Liu, después el cuerpo volvió a descender y quedo inerte en el suelo.

– ¿Ya termino? – Pregunto Jeff con impaciencia.

– Le hace falta el soplo de vida, espera un poco más, ya que en su caso esta es la parte más difícil.

Las manos de L se apagaron, el circulo negro desapareció y de inmediato ella se quitó el guante dejando al descubierto un sello tatuado que llevaba en la parte superior de la mano. (N/A: Sé que no lo mencione antes pero L lleva y llevó todo el tiempo un guante de cuero color café en su mano derecha)

– Signa liberaret.

Al terminar de decir esto el pequeño tatuaje se desvaneció, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y comenzaron a aparecer rayos acompañados de sonoros truenos.

– ¡Apresúrate, tu cuerpo no resistirá estar mucho tiempo sin el sello! – Grit desde las lapidas.

– ¡Ya lo sé, cállate y déjame concentrar! – respondió ella en tono molesto.

– ¿Qué es lo que le hará al cuerpo de Liu? – Pregunto Jeff preocupado.

– Bueno, ¿Has visto o leído Frankenstein?, ella necesita hacer funcionar el cuerpo con un poco de energía eléctrica en su más puro estado, sin embargo controlar el clima y más aún los rayos es muy complicado para cualquier mago o bruja, mucho más para un mitad humano y corre el riesgo de salir lastimada.

En ese instante comenzaron a hacerse más comunes los rayos, hasta que todos se juntaron en uno solo y bajaron de forma veloz para electrificar el cuerpo de Liu, sin embargo cuando L intentó disiparlos los rayos se siguieron produciendo con más fuerza y frecuencia, ella escribió un par de símbolos en el aire y los rayos dejaron de dirigirse a Liu pero se fueron directo contra ella, L interpuso sus manos y sintió como su piel y sus uñas se desasían mientras su cuerpo absorbía lo más que podía los rayos, hasta que el cielo volvió a su color común.

Jeff y G corrieron hacia L al verla caer de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Liu, pero se detuvieron para ver cómo le daba un beso en la frente, le susurraba algo al oído y el chico instantáneamente se levantaba y ayudab levantarse, después Liu volteo a ver a Jeff (quien aún estaba en su forma de ilusión) y se acercó a él.

– ¿Jeffrey?

– H-hola Liu… ¿Estás enojado conmigo? – Pregunto Jeff un poco apenado, Liu lo abrazo y le dijo sonriendo.

– No, no podría estar molesto con mi hermano menor… incluso si mataste a nuestros padres y a mí, lo que me preocupa ahora es que debemos huir de la policía y encontrar un lugar para vivir.

– "Huir" de la policía no es difícil y en cuanto al lugar para vivir… hay un par de cosas de las que debo informarte.

Y mientras ellos hablaban G ayudaba a L.

– Mira como están tus brazos, voy a tener que curarlos – dijo el al ver los descarnados y sangrantes brazos de L.

– Me has visto en situaciones peores, solo ayúdame a regenerar mi piel para que vuelva a colocar el sello.

G tomo un pequeño tarro de pomada (N/A: Que no tengo idea de donde saco), lo abrió y comenzó a untar la plasta sobre los músculos de L, ella de inmediato se retorció y grito del dolor.

– ¡Maldición G!, ¿No tenías un método menos doloroso?, creo que me dolió mas esto que el hecho de perder la piel.

– Que bueno porque no lo hice para que te rieras muñeca, y tal vez si tenía un método mucho menos doloroso pero te merecías ese dolor por imprudente, sabes bien que no debes quitarte el sello, y mucho menos para revivir un muerto, sin embargo debo admitir que lo hiciste muy bien, incluso mejor que hace diez años.

– No quiero hablar de eso.

La piel de L se regenero de inmediato, después L dibujo el sello en su mano y volvió a colocarse el guante y tanto G como ella se acercaron al par de hermanos.

–… entonces, ¿Crees que Slendy me acepte en su casa?

– Estoy seguro que lo hará, te va a encantar vivir con nosotros, además Jane también vive ahí.

– ¿Jane, nuestra vecina?

– La misma, bueno, tal vez no como la recuerdas pero es ella.

– Bien chicos, ¿Y que esperamos?, vámonos ya a creepy city. – Les dijo L mientras los tomaba a ambos por los hombros.

Los dos chicos voltearon a verla y Liu pregunto confundido.

– ¿Y quién es ella?

– Ella es una bruja… y nuestra nueva mamá – respondió Jeff desviando la mirada y metiendo las manos a su polera.

– ¡awww! – Grito L mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Jeff – Yo también te quiero Jeff – ella lo soltó dio un cuarto de vuelta y también abrazo a Liu – Y a ti también te quiero Liu, al fin y al cabo te reviví y es como si te hubiera dado la vida – termino dándole un beso en la frente

– Tal vez me tome un tiempo acostumbrarme, pero estoy seguro que no estará tan mal.

L y G se despidieron y el regreso a su trabajo mientras que L y Liu seguían a Jeff hacia Creepy City.

.

.

.

Bueno mis crayolis y hasta aquí con la primera parte de este cap. De hecho ya tengo lista la segunda parte pero quiero oír mejor dicho leer sus opiniones así que no olviden dejar su review, cariños cariñosos y nos leemos bye.


	6. Chapter 3

_Notitas antes de empezar: /pensamientos/, "Algo resaltante o alguna ironía"_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Creepy pasta me pertenece. _

.

.

.

**Mamá Cap 3.2**

El reloj marcaba las dos en punto, y Slenderman ya estaba hecho un mar de nervios.

/ ¿Por qué no llegan?, ¿Jeff no habría ido por ella?, ¿Y si mando a otro chico? /

– ¿Qué tanto piensas Slender? – Pregunto Zalgo al notar el insistente movimiento que Slenderman hacía con la pierna.

– Nada Zalgo, nada.

– No te preocupes Slendy, ya no deben de tardar – intento consolarlo Splendor.

– No estoy preocupado, tampoco nervioso.

– Sobrino, dices que no quieres conquistarla, pero te mueres de nervios porque no sabes ni que vas a decir cuando llegue – dijo Offenderman en tono de burla.

– Y aun así no nos dejaste ayudarte con tu apariencia, tampoco escuchaste los consejos que Zalgo y Offender te querían dar – Interrumpió Trender con tono molesto – Además nos hiciste ayudarte a limpiar la casa.

Slenderman se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la apagada y fría chimenea.

– No acepte nada de ustedes porque no lo necesito, y yo no los invite por lo que lo menos que podían hacer era limpiar.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella pasaron Jeff, Liu y L en ese orden. Al escuchar la puerta Sally bajo corriendo las escaleras y se lanzó de inmediato a los brazos de L.

– ¡Mamiiii!

– Hola Sally, ¿Qué habíamos dicho de las escaleras?

– Ups… no volverá a pasar.

– Eso espero, y entonces…

L miro de forma sorprendida a Splendorman y a Trenderman, ellos le devolvieron la mirada (Bueno Splendor, ya que Trender no tiene rostro)

– Ellos son mis hermanos – dijo Slender señalando a Trender y a Splendor, los dos fueron hacia L y la saludaron de beso y abrazo como si la conociesen de toda la vida.

– Soy Splendorman.

– Y yo Trenderman.

– El parecido físico es evidente… Sally, porque no van tú y Jeff a asignarle una habitación a Liu.

– Si mami.

Sally tomo a Liu de la mano y subió con él las escaleras mientras se presentaba, Jeff pasó por detrás de Slender y antes de subir le susurro.

– No dejes que te la bajen Slendy, creo que vale la pena.

Jeff subió corriendo las escaleras y los seis adultos se quedaron solos.

– ¿Y el pervertido del parque? – Pregunto L mirando con cierto rencor a Offender.

Antes de que Slender pudiese decir algo Offenderman se acerc tomo su mano izquierda.

– Creo que te di un amala primera impresión, pero espero que con el tiempo podamos corregir eso, me llamo Offenderman – Al finalizar de hablar intento besarle la mano pero ella se movió y Slender empujo a su Tío.

– Es mi tío y lamento el mal rato que te hizo pasar.

– no es culpa tuya, además en este momento creo que la que debe disculparse en este momento soy yo, ya que te traje otro hijo sin antes consultarte, pero te juro que el chico tiene talento para los homicidios – dijo ella con la cara un poco apenada.

– No te preocupes L a Slendy no le molesta adoptar una bestia más, ahora creo que deberíamos sentarnos. – sugirió Trenderman.

Los otros cuatro adultos se sentaron en el sillón más grande mientras que Slender y L se sentaron en el mediano.

– Me parece que llamaste Liu al chico, como el hermano mayor de Jeff.

– De hecho es el hermano mayor de Jeff.

– ¿Qué no estaba muerto?

– Lo estaba, pero cuando pasamos por el cementerio nos dimos cuenta que unos nigromantes lo habían regresado a la vida, pero como a un zombi… Jeff se negó a matarlo de nuevo y yo no podía ver a Jeff así, por lo que reviví de forma correcta a Liu.

– Esa clase de resurrección es imposible, a menos que… ¿Tienes algo que ver con G? – pregunto Zalgo con seriedad.

– Am, si, somos amigos. – Respondió ella, pensando en cual era exactamente la relación que tenia con G.

– ¿Quién es G? –Pregunto Slender con mucha curiosidad.

En ese momento Zalgo se levantó y fue a presentarse con L ignorando por completo a Slender.

– Hola belleza, soy Zalgo el señor del miedo y un amigo cercano de esta familia.

– Yo soy Eleonor pero Puedes llamarme L.

– Mmm L, no has respondido mi pregunta –dijo Slenderman.

– G es a quien la gente conoce como la muerte.

– ¿Y te llevas muy bien con la muerte? – Pregunto Slender con más insistencia.

– Diría que sí, lo conozco desde que soy muy pequeña.

Entonces no debes sentir celos Slendy, si G conoce a L desde que es una niña probablemente a diferencia de nosotros vea a L como a una hermana y no como hembra.

– ¿Celos? – Pregunto Slender con molestia pero sonrojándose levemente.

– ¿Hembra? – Pregunto L con una mezcla de confusión e incomodidad.

– Si, ya sabes, como a una fémina, en fin ¿por qué no comemos?, Slendy se esforzó mucho para sorprender tus papilas gustativas – comento Zalgo.

– Y las niñas también se esforzaron por hacerte un postre especial – dijo Slender veloz mente.

– Oh!, gracias, iré a por los niños –dijo L con voz dulce.

– Slender te acompañara no sea que te vayas a perder, la casa es más grande de lo que aparenta, mientras nosotros pondremos la mesa – dijo Splendorman.

– Bien vamos –

L se levantó del sillón, tomo a Slender de la mano y subieron juntos las escaleras, mientras que los cuatro que quedaron colocaban las cosas para la mesa.

– ¿Qué piensan de L? – dijo Zalgo.

– Que es más hermosa que Afrodita, claro que si Slender no se anima pronto con ella, yo si lo hare. – dijo Offenderman

– Yo solo espero que ella y yo podamos ser buenos amigos – pensó Splendor con singular alegría.

– Que tiene buen gusto para vestirse, así que me interesa su amistad, pero hasta ahí, ¿Y a tú Zalgo?

– Que sería una excelente esposa para Slenderman, y apuesto a que ella y mi esposa se llevaran bien… claro que también pienso que L es el tipo de mujer que a todos nos gusta.

– ¿Enserio? – pregunto Slender mientras bajaba solo las escaleras.

– Si, L es hermosa.

Slenderman se molestó por el cometario, Offenderman lo notó y decidió ponerle más carbón al fuego.

– En mi caso sé que dije que quería tu felicidad, pero cuando pienso en el cuerpo de L, todo lo antes dicho se va al carajo.

Slenderman no lo pensó dos veces cuando saco sus tentáculos para amenazar a Offenderman, pero él también sacó los suyos y comenzaron a pelear, de inmediato Trender y Splendy los separaron mientras Zalgo intentaba hacerlos entrar en razón.

– No es conveniente que peleen aquí, y por nosotros no te preocupes Slend, en cuanto a ti Offender, creo que podrías reservarte tus opiniones de ahora en adelante.

Poco después L y todos los jóvenes bajaron juntos, para encontrarse con un ambiente muy pesado y un alarmante silencio por parte de los cuatro Creepy-Demonios que ya hacían sentados en la sala. Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa ignorando a los adultos, Slenderman se mentido a la cocina y L lo siguió.

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

– Problemas, pero me hicieron pensar… ¿Te gustaría formalizar nuestra relación?

L tiro el plato que sostenía en las manos pero Slender reacciono rápido y lo rescato a tiempo con un tentáculo.

– Lamento eso… y con respecto a lo otro… ¿Qué tipo de relación te gustaría tener conmigo?, digo, como nos conocimos ayer y no sabemos mucho el uno del otro, me gustaría saber que tan enserio vas.

Slenderman sostuvo varios platos con sus tentáculos y L los lleno con comida.

– Voy muy enserio… en un día conquistaste a mis hijos, Sally te adora, Jeff ya te acepto, eres muy hermosa y bueno… me gustas y no solo como madre de mis hijos, me gustas como mujer.

– Gracias… aww, me encantaría formalizar nuestra relación.

Slender no había termiando de asimilar lo que L le había dicho cuando ella lo beso en los labios. (N/A: ya se lo que van a decir; Slendy es un Demonio (o monstruo) sin rostro y por lo tanto no tiene labios, pero por favor… usen su imaginación… P.D. : no pienso repetir este mensaje ni una vez mas)

– Anda vamos a decirle a los demás – Le dijo ella emocionada.

– Espera – él la tomo por la cintura y la abrazo – Dame otro beso.

L se giró e hizo lo que Slender le pidió, pero en ese momento entro Hoody y un poco sorprendido les dijo.

– Hey! par de tortolos, los demás tenemos hambre.

L y Slender se separaron algo apenados y llevaron los platos a la mesa.

– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – pregunto Nina.

Hoody miro a Slende con picardía y sonrió mientras que la pareja solo se limitó a sentarse, comer y sonrojarse muy levemente.

– Estaban experimentando, por eso tardaron –menciono Hoody haciendo que Slender y L se sonrojaran aún más, Offenderman les dirigió una mirada más picara que la de Hoody mientras que los otros tres adultos solo soltaron algunas risillas al imaginar lo que había pasado y el resto de los presentes se sintieron confundidos.

– La comida esta deliciosa – dijo L en un intento por cambiar el tema.

– Que bueno que te gusto, como te dije antes Slender hizo su platillo especial solo por ti – respondió Zalgo

Nuevamente el silencio reino mientras todas comían pero Sally tuvo una idea que no pudo evitar expresar.

– Mami, ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir aquí?

El resto de los presentes casi se ahoga por los pensamientos que esa pregunta provocaba.

– Bueno veras, yo tengo una cena importante con unos posibles inversionistas y seguramente acabara muy tarde por lo que considero que lo mejor será llegar a dormir a mi casa.

– Pero si vas a salir de noche y piensas volver tarde lo mejor será que Slender te acompañe – dijo Zalgo.

Todos los presentes pasaron su mirada a Zalgo, pero Trenderman quiso seguirle la corriente.

– Cierto, cierto, y no te preocupes por tus hijos Slend, Splend y yo podemos acompañar a los más chicos a matar y después nos encargaremos de la cena –dijo Trenderman con mucha seguridad.

Slender dudo un poco y Offender aprovecho para "darle fuerza"

– Y si no puedes acompañarla tú, yo con mucho gusto lo hare.

L lo miro con frialdad pero antes de que pudiese decir algo Slenderman habló.

– Eso no será necesario yo lo acompaño. Bueno solo si tú quieres – dijo mirando a L.

– Me encantaría que me acompañaras –respondió ella con una linda sonrisa.

La comida continúo en silencio hasta que Sally hizo otra pregunta imprudente, que hizo que todos los presentes la voltearan a ver.

– Entonces… ¿Papi Slendy va a quedarse a dormir con mami L?

– Solo si él quiere – respondió L haciendo que volteasen a ver a ella.

Slender también "miro" a L y se ajustó la corbata.

– Dependerá de que tan tarde termine la cena – Dijo él con serenidad absoluta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Alice y Toby cambiaron el tema y el ambiente regreso a ser liviano y familiar, cuando todos terminaron las chicas fueron a la cocina y sirvieron a todos unas pequeñas tartas con centro de crema de limón.

– Parece que ninguna de ustedes es buena cocinera, estas tartas están deformes – Se mofo Jeff al ver las mini tartas.

Jane le lanzo un cuchillo a Jeff que por poco y no esquiva y Liu le dio un codazo en el abdomen.

– Jeff no seas grosero con tus hermanas, además las tartas están deliciosas – dijo L después de haber probado la suya, Nina se cruzó de brazos y se molestó por el comentario.

– No mientas, no quedaron bien, el centro debería haber sido más duro pero no se cuajó correctamente y está muy líquido.

– Eso es cierto, pero a nadie le sale bien un postre a la primera, y no mentí, tanto la crema como la galleta están deliciosas, ¿Todas lo hicieron verdad?

– Si – respondió Jane.

– Enserio chicas, el postre sabe bien– dijo Slender tratando de animarlas

– Además si todo nos saliese bien desde el primer intento no tendríamos errores de los cuales reírnos y aprender, y la vida sería muy aburrida – dijo Splendorman sorprendiendo a todos con su comentario.

– Por extraño que se oiga el tío Splendorman tiene razón, la próxima vez deberías ayudarnos tu L.–dijo Clockwork.

– Me encantaría.

Cuando terminaron los postres los chicos levantaron la mesa y las chicas lavaron los trastes. Después L se despidió de todos y dijo que ya tenía que retirarse. Slender intento ofrecerse a llevarla a casa pero Splendorman y Trenderman le ganaron y se la llevaron inclusive antes de que pudiese despedirse, aunque si acordaron verse a las nueve en casa de L, sin embargo Slender se preocupó por lo que sus hermanos fuesen a decirle a L.

L, Splendorman y Trenderman caminaban en silencio por el bosque, cada uno pensando en sus propios asuntos hasta que los pensamientos de Splendy y Trender se volvieron uno solo, se miraron con decisión y Trender comenzó a hablar.

– L … ¿Tú vas enserio con Slend?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa pero contesto sin dudar – Claro–

– ¿Y estarías dispuesta a casarte con él? –continuo hablando Trender

– Si, pero… no sabía que los demonios se casaran.

– Por supuesto que hay bodas para demonios, solo que son impartidas por el de mayor fuerza y poder, que en este caso sería nuestro padre. – dijo Splendorman.

– Bueno pero, ¿No creen que es un poco precipitado hablar de boda?

– En lo absoluto preciosa, tú le gustas a Slender y a ti te gusta él, además de que te agradan sus bestias, digo hijos, yo realmente no veo la razón para perder más tiempo. – Contesto Trenderman con total seriedad.

– Y entre más pronto te cases mejor, así aseguramos la siguiente generación de Slenders porque… bueno, lo más probable es que Trender y yo no tengamos pareja nunca, jamás, nunca de los nunca.

/Siguiente-Generación-de-Slenders/ L se sonrojo al entender las palabras de Splendor.

–Chicos realmente creo que se están apresurando demasiado.

– No, de hecho estamos divagando demasiado, yo planeare la boda.

– Y yo llamare a papá, seguro estará feliz y ansioso por conocerte.

– P-pero debería ser decisión de Slender y mía.

– Lo es L, lo es, ahora no hay tiempo que perder, ya hablaras con Slender en la noche, mientras tanto te dejamos, adioooos.

Trender y Splendor dejaron a L frente al portal que llevaba al mundo humano y se teletransportaron de regreso a la casa de Slenderman. Mientras L caminaba hacia su casa no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Trenderman y Splendorman le acababan de informar.

/ Será esto a lo que Slenderman se refería cuando dijo que quería "formalizar nuestra relación" /

Poco después llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue tomar el teléfono y marcar el primer número que se le vino a la cabeza.

– _¿Bueno?_

– _G, tenemos que hablar._

– _Aria, ¿Qué pasó?_

– _Creo… creo que me voy a casar._

– _No muevas un musculo, voy para allá._

.

.

.

**Holis jolis mis crayolis, cuanto tiempo sin leernos, jeje, sorry, creo que he tenido muy abandonado este fic pero es que realmente nunca imagine lo pesado que sería escribir dos fics a la vez, pero en fin, quiero agradecerles a todos sus reviews ya que digan lo que digan son mi inspiración para seguir subiendo caps (aunque sea tarde), y quiero aclarar que yo ya conocía el creepy de homicidal Liu pero quise darle un toque distinto a mi fic y por eso cambie esa historia. Bueno sin nada más que decir quiero avisar que intentare subir más seguido y advertirles que el fic está próximo a acabarse por lo que espero que lo disfruten; Cariños cariñosos y Bye. xD**


End file.
